No te vas
by Infernal Majesty
Summary: Él tenía sus problemas, ella los suyos. Juntos ¿Podrán superar las dificultades?


_No Te Vas_

 _ **Hola! Primero que todo, muchas gracias a quienes se toman el momento de leer esto. Es la primera vez que escribo, es mi primer fic, asi que espero que les guste (aunque sea un poquito UnU). Les mando un abrazo gigante a todo/as, y nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo !**_

DARYL

Odiaba ese estúpido grupo de Ayuda, odiaba ese estúpido pueblo, odiaba la iglesia donde se hacían las reuniones, odiaba a Rick, el sheriff, que lo envió a esatas estúpidas reuniones, odiaba su vida...

Según Rick debía dejar de beber, según Rick se estaba matando... pero no era así. Él solo bebía unas cervezas, no entendía cúal era el problema. Pero allí estaba, yendo a esa estúpida reunión en el sótano de la iglesia del pueblo.

Estacionó su motocicleta en la acera y lo primero que vió fue el cartel de bienvenida a la reunión de adictos. No podía entrar... no quería entrar... encendió un cigarrilo... no quería estar ahí...

Cuando terminó su cigarrillo decidió que no iba a quedarse en esa estúpida charla, dió media vuelta para irse pero vió que de la iglesia salia un hombre de unos 60 años, con el cabello y la barba blanca.

\- Tú debes ser Daryl. El sheriff Grimes me dijo que vendrías - el hombre ke ofreció la mano en modo de saludo. - mi nombre es Hershel, bienvenido.

Daryl no se dió cuenta cuándo había empezado a caminar, pero lo siguió en silencio al interior de la iglesia. No recordaba haber entrado nunca en una.

Cuándo bajaron al sótano, vió a varias personas sentadas en un círculo, Hershel le hizo una señal para que se sentara en una de las dos sillas vacías.

\- Bienvenidos a todos, él es nuestro nuevo compañero Daryl. ¿Te gustaría contarnos algo?, ¿por qué estás aquí? - preguntó Hershel.

\- No - esa fué la simple respuesta de Daryl. No quería hablar delante de todos estos desconocidos sobre su supuesto problema.

\- Bueno, quizás mas adelante puedas abrirte y hablar con nosotos. - le respondió Hershel con una sonrisa - Continuemos, señor Martinez ¿por qué no nos cuenta cómo fué su semana?

Y ese señor Martinez contó su vida en la última semana. Sinceramente no lo escuchó, no le importaba lo que ese hombre tenía sus propios problemas como para preocuparse por los demas. Así fueron hablando todos, él no escuchó a ninguno, solo miraba sus botas sin prestarle atención a nada más.

Cuando una señora dejó de hablar, pudo ver que ingresaba al sótano la mujer mas linda que haya visto jamás. Era simplemente hermosa, no se comparaba con las ebrias con las que había estado en el pasado. No se comparba con nadie,

\- Buenas noches a todos - dijo ella. Los presentes muy emocionados le devolvieron el saludo.

\- Buenas noches Beth. Él es Daryl, el nuevo miembro - los presentó Hershel

\- Hola Daryl, bienvenido - le tendió la mano y sonrió. La sonrisa mass bella que vió en su vida.

No quería quedar como un tonto mirándola. Solo aceptó su apretón de mano y asintió con la cabeza.

Ahora Daryl Dixon sabía tres cosas: La primera, su nombre es Beth. La segunda, era la mujer mas bella del mundo. Y la tercera, el simple toque de su mano lo volvió loco.

 **-NOTEVAS-**

BETH

Un día mas, otro día maás en el que se sentía felíz. No tan felíz como hace tres años. Pero cada día era superarse un poco mas. Siempre se repetía a ella misma "tienes que hacer esto por tus padres y tu hermana". Ya sabía que los había decepcionado, no solo a ellos, sino también a su hermano Shawn.

Las cosas marchaban con calma... demaciada calma. "La calma que precede la tempestad", pensó.

Sus días eran rutinarios, luego del accidente. Ella decidió que asi sea. Se levantaba de la cama, desayunaba con su familia, iba a la univerisidad, de allí a casa y los lunes a los grupos de ayuda que su padre guiaba.

Hoy precisamente era lunes, iba a pasar presentismo al grupo y a ayudarlos en lo que ella pudiera.

Cuando estacionó la pick up de la familia en la puerta de la iglesia vió una motocicleta estacionada sobre la acera, no era una simple motocicleta, ¡era la mas grande y aterradora motocicleta que haya visto! A Shawn le hubiese encantado, seguro.

Bajó los escalones que dirijian al sótano de la iglesia, donde estaba la reunión. Esperó en silencio hasta que el señor Martinez terminara de contar cómo había sido su semana.

\- Buenas noches a todos - saludó cuando ya ninguno de los presentes hablara, no quería interrumpirlos. De por sí, sabía que si estaban allí necesitaban ser escuchados.

Todos le dieron la bienvenida muy energicamente, como siempre. Eran vecinos de toda su vida, ellos la vieron nacer. Sabía de sus problema, y ellos de los suyos. Entre todos se ayudaban a mejorar.

\- Buenas noches Beth. Él es Daryl, el nuevo miembro - le presentó su padre.

En ese momento, el corazón de ella paró por un segundo. Era el hombre mas bello que vió en su vida. Tenía unos ojos azules como el oceano, el cabello un poco largo y despeinado que le tapaba parte de ru rostro. Seguramente era alto, aunque ella lo vió sentado, pudo ver sus largas piernas. Estaba vestido con unos jeans negros desgastados, una camisa leñadora y un chaleco de cuero. Era obvio que este hermoso hombre era el dueño de la motocicleta.

\- Hola Daryl, bienvenido - dijo tendiendole la mano, por suerte él aceptó su saludo. Pero no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza. Para ella fué suficiente, pudo tocar la mano de el hombre que la dejó sin aliento apenas lo vió.

Beth se sentó en u n rincón del salón, donde estaba su escritorio y sus papeles. Estaba anotando quién había asistido y preparando una planilla para Daryl, tendría que hacerle algunas preguntascuando terminara la sesión. En ese momento su pare habló:

\- Hasta aquí el día de hoy. Muchas gracias a todos por haber venido, nos veremos la semana que viene.

Y con eso empezaron todos a levantarse de sus asientos y a saludarse entre ellos. Beth vió que Daryl ya no estaba en el salón, entonces corrió escaleras arriba con su planilla y un bolígrafo. Lo vió en la acera subiendo a su motocicleta.

\- Espere Daryl - dijo apenas llegando a su lado y tomando aire. Daryl solo la miró con un poco de sorpresa en sus ojos - Necesito algunos datos suyos para poner en el expediente - vió como él solo asentía con la cabeza, entonces presiguió - Daryl. ¿cómo es su apellido?

\- Dixon - respondió secamente. Su voz era aspera, pero sensual al mismo tiempo. La voz de un hombre rudo. La sorprendieron sus propios pensamientos, ¡acababa de conocer al hombre!

\- ¿Edad? - preguntó nuevamente Beth

\- Treinta y dos.

\- Oh - fué lo único que pudo decirle. Ese hombre era doce años mayor, era obvio que jamás la iba a ver como a una mujer. - Bien Daryl, ¿algún domicilio y un número de contacto?

Daryl no respondió. Quedó em silencio mirandola a los ojos. Sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo delantero de su camisa, lo llevó a la boca y lo encendió.

\- No tengo - dijo finalmente.

\- ¿No tiene domicilio o número telefonico?

\- Ninguno de los dos. - Ella se dió cuenta. Él no quería dar su información personal, solo lo básico. Pero ¿por qué?

\- Bueno, entonces te daré mi número por si algún día no puedes venir o tienes un problema, no dudes en llamarme-

Beth le extendió un pequeño papel con su número móvil y su nombre debajo. Daryl tomó el papel sin perder el contacto visual, sus dedos se rozaron por menos de un segundo, para ella fué como una corriente eléctrica que le recorrió todo su cuerpo. Daryl asintió con la cabeza, nuevamente. Encendió su motocicleta y ella vió como él se iba dejando una nube de humo detrás de él.

Ahora Beth Greene sabía tres cosas: la primera, su nombre era Daryl Dixon. La segunda, era doce años mayor que ella. Y la tercera, se volvió loca apenas lo vió...


End file.
